goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyndis
Lyndis (Lyn) Is A Fire Emblem Character In Fire Emblem:Rekka No Ken (Blazing Blade), She Is A Girl Who Grew Up In A Plains, And A Lorca Tribe Of Sacae, She Is A Wielder Of Sol Katti And Mani Katti, Which Is A Sisters Of A Katti, She Serves As a Good User And Non Troublemaker Character. In Goanimate *Location: Caelin, Elibe / The LakesideLyndis' toenails *Ticklish Spot: Belly Button And Feet *Neutral Ticklish: Armpits And Belly *Less Ticklish: Shoulders And Nose *Voice: Emma *Element: Wind *Allies: Marth, Azura, Ike, Kana, Lucina, Sharptooth, Classified, Reggie, Bing Bong, Other Monsters, Lunick, Geon And Etc. *Enemies: Nergal, Garon, COC* A EGG U R, The Save Ums, Jigsaw, Freddy Krueger, And Etc. *Likes: The Movie Called Titanic, Books And Movies In Harry Potter Series, Japanese Food Such As Nigiri Sushi, California Rolls, And Kaarage, Roblox, Anime Shows, Tacos, Painting her nails, Just Dance Series, And etc. *Dislikes: Moe And Joe Or Troublemakers, Pufferfish Nigiri, Bad Users Making A Grounded Video Out Of Good Users, Hated Comments, Fortnite, Gacha Verse (Sometimes), Baby By Justin Bieber, Rated R Movies Such As Saw Series, Spicy Food, Getting Tickle Tortured By One of the Troublemakers, Getting Fired, Total Distortion (She rage quits that game) and etc. *Legendary Heroes: Lady Of The Wind *Singing Voice: Nanase From Aikatsu☆Stars *First Appearance Game: Fire Emblem Rekka No Ken (The Blazing Blade) *Favorite Toenail color: Blue Green *Monster Form: Kinshi In Monster Form Super Moves *Breath Of The Wind *Breath Of The Fog *Breath Of The Mist *Fly Attack *Wing Attack Desperation *Super Breath Of The Mist *Super Breath Of The Fog Neo Super *Sacred Hybrid Breath Of The Wind Weakness *Lightning-Lightning Will Take Cover All Of The Winds That She Uses Her Breath. In Legendary Hero Form Super Attacks Lyn In Legendary Hero Form *Wind Shot *Sol Katti *Wind Storm *Wind Dragon Desperation *Super Wind Dragon *Super Wind Storm Neo Super *5 Lyns (With Her Sol Katti) *Sacred Wind Shot (With Her Swift Mulagir) Lyn's Pet Cat *Simon Belmont Jr. *Lyndis Jr. In MUGEN And Super Smash Flash She Appears As A Assist Trophy, She Charge Her Sword And Cause The Screen to Fade Dark Slightly, Before Teleporting Near A Enemy to deliver a slash. She usually hits the opponent closest to her. Her attack is powerful (KOing opponents as low as 32%) and pinpoint accurate, even against a moving or airborne foe as well as being capable of hitting Sonic out of his Final Smash. It can also hit an enemy that is edge grabbing. However, her attack can be avoided with a well-timed air dodge or roll, and Lyn will pseudo-self destruct without attacking if she happens to be summoned over terrain that will disappear before she lands. If Lyn lands in the spot she was summoned, but lands again in a different spot (like from a breakable block of Mushroomy Kingdom), she will automatically strike her closest target. Trivia *Due To Phineas T. Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Emmy (Dragon Tales), And Favian Mendoza Cuss In Class/Beaten Up By Ike, Lyndis Assigned As A Principal in Lakeside School. Category:Good Users Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Non Baby Show Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Good females Category:Moe and Joe's enemies Category:Fire Emblem Show Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Characters Voiced by Emma Category:Rated R Haters Category:Horror haters Category:COC* A EGG U R'S enemies Category:PornStar505's enemies Category:The Happytime Murders haters Category:Fortnite fans Category:AnimeGamer1's Allies Category:Teachers Category:Principals Category:Monsters Category:Beasts Category:Elephant012's allies